


Got My Heart In Your Hands (Like a Time Bomb Ticking)

by lostinthemusic6



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Biker Gang AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-04
Updated: 2015-07-18
Packaged: 2018-04-07 16:40:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 15,583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4270470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lostinthemusic6/pseuds/lostinthemusic6
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Baby, we're like a time bomb<br/>But I need it<br/>Wouldn't have it any other way"</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. blow a kiss, fire a gun

...

The room she is in is bright and cold, she can feel the goosebumps forming on her bare legs as she shifts in the uncomfortable chair they had instructed her to take a seat in almost an hour ago. She lets out a sigh as she leans forward, bringing her elbow up onto the table so she can rest her chin in her hand. She begins to draw aimless patterns against the cool metal of the tabletop and she doesn't jump when the door is suddenly opened and she sees Deputy Shane Walsh walk in, a manila envelope in his hands and her polite smile only falters slightly - barely enough for either men to notice - when she sees Sheriff Grimes following behind him.

Sheriff Rick Grimes isn't as prepared as her though and once he sees her sitting there she notices his steps falter, his eyes widening slightly and it isn't hard to figure out that he was unaware of who they would be interrogating today; though she figured as much when she walked out of the hospital that afternoon to see the police cruiser parked along the curb, Officer Chamber giving her a sympathetic smile as she asked her to please come with her to the station.

"Hello gentlemen," she speaks up, sitting up straighter in her chair, letting her hands fold loosely together in front of her.

"Howdy Miss Greene," Shane says and before he can say anything more she is speaking up again, catching both men off guard.

"Dixon." she says simply, giving them another sweet smile.

"Pardon?" Rick is the one to speak up first and her smile turns more relaxed as she gives them a small shrug.

"It's Mrs. Dixon now. The wedding was a few weeks ago." she explains briefly, moving her hand to run one of her fingers along the small diamond ring she now wore, the cool silver band barely hiding the two small letters that had been inked along the inside of her finger.

"Really?" Shane questions, his eyebrows shooting up in surprise and she spares a glance at Rick, seeing him look at her with what she would call almost awe.

"Afraid we never got the memo," Rick manages to grit out and she can tell that the news is much more surprising to him than she originally thought.

She simply shrugs, her smile never faltering. "It was just a small gathering, family and friends only. "

"A bit sudden, don't ya think?" Shane implores, bringing his arms up to rest on the table as he leans toward her.

"I'd hardly say so Deputy Walsh. I have been wearing his ink for more than three years now; just finally wanted to make things official." she shrugs again and Shane narrows his eyes at her while Rick shuffles along the mirrored wall in front of her, obviously uncomfortable about this whole situation.

"Right." Shane says, his tone hinting at displeasure and with a rough sigh he drops his hands, picking up the manila envelope again. "Do you know why you're here  _Mrs. Dixon_?" he questions and his tone at the title causes her to bristle, though she works hard to control her reaction.

"I'm sure I can guess," she offers, her tone sweet but also hard, hinting her displeasure over the topic.

"Well why don't you go on and guess then, darlin'." Shane smirks, his tone mocking and she shuffles in her seat, clenching her jaw a bit.

"I'd say it would have somethin' to do with you thinkin' one of the people I care about did somethin' wrong."

Shane smirks and Rick sighs. "You're pretty good at this game Miss Greene."

"It's  _Mrs. Dixon_ ," She narrows her eyes in agitation. "And it ain't that hard when you're accusing members of my family of crimes they did not commit almost on a weekly basis."

"Just because your  _family_  is good at coverin' thier tracks don't mean they didn't commit any -"

"I'm not sayin' anythin' else until my lawyer is present," Beth says fiercely, cutting off Shane before he can finish.

"That won't be neccasary Beth, will it Shane?" Rick pipes up, running his hand along the back of his neck as he stares at his partner.

Shane just smirks in response. "No, no it won't; we're just havin' a friendly conversation here."

"I wouldn't exactly call this  _friendly_ ," Beth responds, openly glaring at Shane before she calms herself, once again running her finger along the ring on her finger.

"Are you aware that there was body found last night?"

Shane's question is meant to startle her, to catch her off guard but she had a feeling this was why she was here and she doesn't react besides frowning.

"I know nothing about that. I had an early shift at the hospital this morning and then one of your lovely officers were waiting for me when I was preparing to go home."

"Right, and, you're a nurse, correct?"

"I am."

"Tell me, Beth, have you patched up any gunshot wounds recently?"

Beth tilts her head slightly, her gaze never wavering. "I have. You'd have to get clearance to search through the hospital records if you want any more information on that though."

"And off hospital grounds? How many gunshot wounds have you treated then?"

"Shane. You're fishing."

Beth glares at Shane as Rick's voice echoes throughout the room, his warning clear in his tone and Shane just gives a small chuckle, lifting his hands like a surrender.

"You're right, it appears I'm veering off topic, huh? My apologies. Now, back to business...about that body we found last night. Does the name Philip Blake sound familiar to you?"

"Is it supposed to?" Beth asks, not missing a beat.

"It was his body we found and it's been heard around the lot that Mr. Blake had a bit of a rivalry with your husband, ya know,  _opposing businesses_  and such."

Sheriff Grimes was right. Deputy Walsh had nothing and he was just merely fishing, it wasn't hard for her to figure that out. They had nothing but speculation and Shane knew that by picking her up, by bringing her in like he had and having her wait here as long as he did she knew word would get out to Daryl. Shane Walsh was nothing but a liar but luckily, with the life she has lived, Beth Dixon was an even better one and she had to hide back her smirk of triumph.

"My husband is a mechanic," she says with a small, incredulous laugh.

Shane scoffs, shaking his head before he quiets, stares at her for a moment. "You know what's sad, I actually believe you might believe that but I gotta ask Mrs. Dixon, if you truly believed your husband was _just_ a mechanic, do ya think your pretty face would be marred by all those scars there?"

"That's  _enough_  Shane!"

Rick's voice is loud enough to cause her to jump, echoing throughout the room and she has to close her eyes, forcing herself to take a deep breath as a collection of memories surface beneath her eyelids.

_Put it away baby girl, ya gotta put it away._

Her small hands are clenched into tight fists in her lap, the nails biting into her skin but she ignores it, instead allowing her eyes to open slowly and she looks up at Shane again. She can see Rick standing behind him, his face stern as he glares at his partner and she can even admit that Deputy Walsh does seem to be showing a small sliver of guilt at his words.

"If you're going to charge me with something, please do so because if not, I would like to leave." Her voice is hard, emotionless, and Rick sighs, shaking his head in both sympathy and frustration.

"You're not being charged Beth; you're free to go."

She doesn't hesitate to push back her chair and stand up and she is just placing her hand on the handle when she hears Shane's voice again.

"You know, I gotta admit, I find the timing to be awful convenient  _Mrs. Dixon_."

"Timing of what?" she bites back, looking over her shoulder at them.

"Daryl's trial is only a few weeks away and now that you two are married, you won't be subpoenaed to testify against him.  _Mighty_  convenient is all."

She inhales slowly, letting the glare slide from her face as she feels her lips give a small twitch, a sweet smile forming on her lips.

"I married Daryl Dixon because I love him. No other reason than that. Have a good day gentlemen."

With that she opens the door and walks out. She ignores the eyes she feels on her as she maneuvers her way through the police station. Her white sundress is skittering around her knees, her black converse sneakers silent as she heads for the exit and she immediately bursts into a smile when she sees the three men waiting for her, their motorcycles still running. She slips down the steps and walks quickly toward them, her eyes landing briefly on Merle and Martinez - both staring at the station with sour expressions that soften once they see her - before she sees Daryl standing up from his seat, his face hard but his eyes soft, filled with nothing but concern for her.

She doesn't hesitate to fling herself into his arms, letting out a sigh of relief when she feels his strong arms wrap around her, feels the cool of his leather vest beneath her fingertips as she reaches her arms up around his neck. She closes her eyes, breathing in his scent as she buries her face into the crook of his neck and he squeezes her one last time before pulling away slightly, bringing his forehead down to rest on hers and when she opens her eyes again she is looking up at his stormy blues and she can't help but smile.

"You okay?" he asks, his voice rough but his concern for her softening it and she welcomes it like a prayer.

She simply nods her head, the movement barely possible with how close they are and he lets out a soft sigh.

"Rick was there," she whispers, her fingers brushing against the soft hair at the base of his scalp. "Seemed like he didn't know."

Daryl nods before he pulls back, letting his hand come up to cup her chin and she leans into him as she feels his thumb brush along her cheek, following the line of the scar she has there and she closes her eyes again when he leans down, placing his lips gently on her temple in a soft kiss.

"Let's get you home." he mumbles then and she nods again before they separate and she immediately climbs on behind him on his bike.

She wraps her arms around him, sliding as close as possible and she lets her head rest between his shoulder blades as he takes off, their brothers flanking them on either side.

...


	2. my knuckles have turned to white

...

He's just lighting up another cigarette, leaning against his bike when he hears the car approaching the abandoned train station and he lifts his dark glasses up and off his face just as Rick parks beside him. He watches him silently as the Sheriff climbs out of his car, coming around the side to face him. Daryl crosses his one arm over his chest, using it to balance his other arm as he draws his cigarette to his lips and takes a long slow drag.

"I'm sure ya already know why you're here but how 'bout for shits and giggles ya just go on ahead and  _guess_." Daryl finally speak up, his tone gruff, his anger just barely hitting the surface.

Rick lets out a long sigh, his hand coming up to rub at his temple. "I'm sorry, man. Had an issue with Carl at the school; by the time I got back to the station Shane had already sent someone to pick Beth up and I was walkin' in blind."

"Pfft. Ya need to watch that boy of yours; he don't knock it off he's gonna be headed no where good."

For one solid second Rick looks at him with a look of pure, incredulous belief and Daryl almost laughs.

"What the hell do ya think I'm tryin' to do Daryl, huh?" Ricks snaps and Daryl just takes another drag of his cigarette. "I'm doin' the best I can! I got a Deputy who undermines me on a daily basis, a rebelling kid who barely even talks to me anymore and with everything else goin' on, I'm still tryin' to help you all as much as I can but I can only do so much before people start gettin' suspicious."

Daryl snorts. "You're talkin' like people ain't been suspicious since the moment you became sheriff,  _Sheriff,_ " Daryl lifts his brow, crossing his leg in front of the other.

Rick rubs the side of his head, nodding, accepting. "I know," he sighs and then, leaning back against his own vehicle he looks back up at Daryl. "How is she, is Beth okay?"

Daryl shrugs, shifting uncomfortably. "She's alright. Walsh is just lucky that she was able to handle him bringing up that place again. I mean what the hell, Rick? She was held in that damn hospital for a  _month_! A whole damn month and her nightmares are bad enough as it is I don't need your piece of shit Deputy reminding her of things she wants to forget." Daryl is the one of sigh now, long and steady. "I almost lost her Rick, even now, sometimes I feel like she's not all here."

Ricks nods his head but Daryl avoids looking at him. "I know."

Daryl lets out a scoff of a laugh, unamused. "And then we got this whole bullshit excuse of a trial coming up. You know it wasn't nothing but self defense Rick. Hell, you were fucking  _there_ , in that hallway. You saw her go down like I did, I mean,  _fuck_ , if she had just been one step closer, that bullet woulda done more than just graze her, you know it woulda." Daryl shakes his head, tossing his cigarette away and then immediately lighting another one while Rick looks on, unsure of what to say - it wasn't often Daryl Dixon let his emotions show and even less often for him to voice them.

"Speakin' of," Daryl says then and it never fails to amaze Rick how this man he has known for almost twenty years now can flip his moods in nearly the blink of an eye. "Expect to be gettin' an anonous tip sometime soon. Glenn was browsing the internet," he says and Rick knows by the tiny smirk on the man's lips that  _browsing_  is definitely an understatement. "Found out who the psycho bitch ex-cop really was. Didn't even have nothin' to do with me or the club."

This is a surprise to Rick and he acts as such, his eyebrows shooting up, his eyes widening but he knows Daryl will say nothing more. Once again he watches Daryl Dixon flip a switch and he is looking back at Rick, all hints of anything emotional seeming to disappear and he sees a slow smirk forming on his lips.

"Ya know, a friend a mine gave me an anonymous tip of their own. Said that Walsh didn't even have clearance or whatever to bring Beth in like that. Body was outta your jurisdiction." He narrows his eyes at him.

Ricks nods and sighs once again. "Yeah, I know. I was gettin' to that part. But there was something else I wanted to discuss first." Daryl cocks his head in invitation. "Ya know, I was a little disappointed I didn't get a wedding invite."

Daryl can't help the smile then. "Yeah. Sorry 'bout that. Last minute thing - Maggie said she could plan a wedding in a few days and well, turns out she can. Woulda been a shame to waste it." he shrugs and Rick smirks, about to say something more but Daryl holds up his hand. "But don't go changing the subject Sheriff, don't know what the hell Walsh thought Beth woulda known but I certainly wanna know what the hell happened to our good old friend  _The Governor_."

Rick shifts, knows that he won't get much more out of Daryl Dixon tonight and he nods before shaking his head, trying to figure out just what the hell he is doing.

"Like you said, body was out of our jurisdiction but I saw the photos. Certainly wasn't pretty."

Daryl snorts, blowing smoke out between his smirking lips. "Guy already only had one eye; can't imagine he coulda got any uglier."

He sees the slight smirk of the man's lips, sees him fighting against what he knows he shouldn't find funny. Rick Grimes would always been fighting something it seemed; his kids, the law, his conscious. Rick looks away, placing his hands on his hips before he looks back and Daryl takes another drag, pulls the smoke in slow, raising his brow as he holds the other man's stare.

"You got somethin' you wanna ask me, Sheriff?"

Rick smiles but not out of joy. "Was it you? Makes sense, ya know. I know I'm one of the only few who really knows what happened that day, what Philip Blake did to Hershel Greene, how he made Beth and Maggie watch. If it was you...I get it."

Daryl clenches his jaw, his free hand balling into a fist at his side because for a moment, all he can hear is Beth's screams in his ears - Maggie's beside her just as loud but more like a background noise, miles away compared to the woman he had clutched in his arms. The pain and the anguish, the heart wrenching sobs that burst from her as she stood there watching her Daddy kneeling on the ground, at the mercy of a man who only had one eye and carried a hell of a grudge. Daryl takes in a deep rush of breath, turning away from the Sheriff in front of him as he tries to return from that day and the days the followed, the too much quiet, the too much distance. When he looks back at Rick his face is blank, his eyes clear, his shoulders shrugging and a lazy smirk forming on his lips.

"As much as I woulda like to'a been the one to bury that sum'bitch in the ground, - ya know, off the record of course - I don't know nothin' about it Sheriff. Spent last night just relaxing at home; watching some crappy chick flick and then making sure my wife was taken care of."

His smirk turns mischievous as he turns and climbs back up onto his bike and he doesn't hesitate to bring it to life. He's revving the engine as the Sheriff watches him, his eyes calculating but coming up with nothing. He just starts to ease away when he stops suddenly, his eyes cutting over to Rick once again.

"Oh, an' Sheriff, you tell that partner'a your's that the next time he says somethin' to Beth about her scars, it won't be long before he has some of his own to compare 'em to. Ya got me?"

With that he is gone, soaring down the lot and away, his engine roaring as he glides back onto the road.

He can hear the shower running when he gets home and he kicks off his boots and then he's shrugging off his leather vest and tossing it on the couch as he walks by. He steps in the bedroom and sees their bathroom door left open a crack, the heated bulb casting a burst of light through the otherwise candlelit room and he can't help but smile as he heads toward it, hands at his belt buckle as he quietly nudges his way in.

He can tell she hasn't been in there long and as he pulls the curtain aside, stepping his way into the tub he only takes a slight moment to appreciate the gorgeous view in front of him before he is closing in on her, his roughened hands drifting along the expense of smooth, slick skin as he wraps his arms around her, pulling her back against his chest and pushing them both under the stream of hot water. She doesn't jump, doesn't even flinch - though he knows there was no way she had heard him come in - and her only response is to let out a sweet sigh, bringing her hands up to cup the back of his head, letting her fingers glide through his hair and he can't help but smirk.

"One'a these days I'm gonna catch you off guard," he murmurs into her ear, closing his eyes and nuzzling his nose against her temple and he can't see it from this position but he knows she is smiling.

"Not possible," she whispers back, tugging on his hair lightly and he lets out a small groan. "I knew you were here from the moment you walked through the door."

"Ain't no way, I didn't make a sound," he argues, dropping his hands away from her soft skin to reach around her and grab the bottle of shampoo.

"It'll sound silly but I can always tell when you're close by. It's kinda like, I dunno, like I can just  _feel_  you, or somethin', your presence, I guess."

She shrugs and he can tell she's embarrassed, knows how he gets sometimes when she starts talking like that but he just pushes himself closer to her, letting out a soft hum from the back of his throat and he knows she understands. Knows that he is telling her that he gets it, that he knows exactly what she is talking about because now that she has put words to his own thoughts, he knows without a doubt that he feels the same way. Like she said, he always just  _knows_  when she is close by, can just feel it in his bones, in his soul.

"Ain't silly," he mutters after a moment and she just leans back into him as he pours some soap into his hands, brings them up to start massaging it throughout her soft, blonde tresses.

"Maggie called me," she speaks up once she has turned around, facing him as she now lathers his hair, standing up on her tippy toes, his hands curled around her hips. "She heard about them picking me up earlier. I told her she had nothing to worry about.  _We_  don't have nothing to worry about, do we?"

His hands flex on her hips and she drops her hands from his hair before she wraps her arms around his neck and she looks up at him, those tiny oceans of blue, and he can tell that she already knows the answer - she knows that he would never, ever let anything happen to her but he also knows that sometimes, she just needs some reassurance, a reminder.

_Maybe you gotta keep on reminding me._

"Nah," he sighs, bringing her impossibly closer to him. "Martinez an' Merle handled it. You know they woulda been careful, woulda made sure there was nothing to find to lead back to us. Only reason they found the body in the first place was 'cause we wanted them to. You'll be just fine, baby girl. Just the six of us who were there last night are the only ones who are ever gonna know what you and Maggie did to that bastard. I promise."

She just smiles then and that's the end of that conversation and with them both covered in suds and all wrapped up in the other, well, it doesn't take them long to figure out other ways they can be spending their night.

...

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for your response to this story! I am super excited to be playing around with our characters and placing them in this universe! :)
> 
> Thank you always for reading and please review!
> 
> Also, any requests for next chapter? How Beth and Daryl met? More info on Beth and "the hospital"? Family fluff? Club business? Help me out, I have things planned but idk which one I want to write first! :)
> 
> *Chapter title taken from Underoath's "It's Dangerous Business Walking Out Your Front Door"


	3. poison & wine

...

Hershel Greene had been involved with the club almost as long as Daryl had and really, it was all Daryl's fault. Hershel had been the one to find him, all those years ago, back before Daryl had even joined the club, back when all he really was was a mechanic who enjoyed going hunting on the weekends. So when his hunting trip went bad, when he fell down the ravine, managing to pierce himself with one of his own arrows on the way down, it had been Hershel who had found him, just on the edge of his property, nearly delirious, covered in mud and looking like a walking dead man. Hershel had helped him to the house, stitched him back up and after a few days of fading in and out of consciousness, sent Daryl on his way.

So, when a few years later, Daryl finds himself shot and unable to go to the hospital - the result of a club deal gone bad - and with no where else to turn he headed toward that white farmhouse again and really, from then on, Hershel didn't really have a choice. He was a good man, knew Daryl could be too. He was strict on keeping club business as far from his family as possible and Daryl respected his wishes, only showing up and calling on him when it was absolutely needed, when one of his brother's was in need of medical attention and the only place they could go was to the kind old Veterinarian, the one who really had no business testing his practices on human's but willing to do so anyway.

And while Hershel had been determined to keep the club business away from his family, his daughters had other plans.

It all started with Maggie. She had met Glenn - who wasn't  _technically_  a real member of the club (the kid was lucky he could ride a damn _bicycle_ , really) so he didn't wear the leather but he held a title just the same. He was important when it came to the technical stuff, looking for information, monitoring police activity, and planning meets for their supply deals and in turn, planning escape routes. Glenn was always at the clubhouse and after their first meeting, Maggie had started coming there just as often. Hershel didn't like it of course but the man could only do so much, had to trust his daughter's judgement and within time, once he finally got to know Glenn as more than just a member of the club, he realized that his daughter had found a good one, a man who was worthy of eventually joining their family.

_No man is good enough for your little girl...until one is._

Daryl didn't officially meet Beth Greene until a week after Glenn had proposed to Maggie. Up until that night she came to the clubhouse, in search of her sister and the keys to her car, Beth and Daryl had really only caught glimpses of each other - Beth lingering upstairs as her Daddy stitched him up, him catching a flash of blonde hair when he was outside smoking a cigarette as she dropped Maggie off at the clubhouse. So when he walked out into the main area of the clubhouse, having just finished up a business meeting, he couldn't help but be surprised when he saw the blonde sitting over at the corner of the bar, looking tiny and so out of place in her light blue sundress, cowboy boots swinging back and forth from the stool as she leaned over a textbook.

He walked over to the bar, his only intent to find a drink but of course, Beth had other ideas. He had just finished asking Carol for a beer when he had felt her eyes on him and when he looked up, catching her blue-eyed stare immediately, he nearly flinched back at the sight. Before that moment, on the off chance that Beth Greene had ever crossed his mind, he had always just pictured her as this tiny blonde girl, pig tails and all and he knew she wasn't much younger than Maggie, only about two years or so and looking at her right then, he finally realized it, finally saw the woman she was and he was practically mesmerized.

"Hey," she spoke up, nearly making him flinch again. "You haven't happened to seen Maggie around, have you?"

He shook his head, planning on just leaving it at that but his mouth opened before he could stop himself. "It's Beth, right?"

"Yeah," she said with a soft sigh. "Sorry for bothering you; Maggie had dropped me off at the library and then I guess she forgot to pick me up...my car's still out there but it's locked so I'm guessing she's got the keys on her still. Carol said she was probably off somewhere with Glenn."

Her tiny nose wrinkled at that, her face scrunching in mild disgust (which Daryl was shocked to admit he found actually kind of  _adorable_ ) as she found herself thinking just what  _off somewhere with Glenn_  probably meant. Daryl felt his lips twitching in response and gave a shake of his head.

"Yeah, probably. Those two always seemed to be connected by some body part."

"Oh, gross," Beth said then, practically whining, and this time Daryl actually let out a small chuckle.

"Here you go sweetie," Carol spoke up then, placing a wine glass filled with red liquid in front of Beth and she smiled at the older woman in thanks.

"Hold up, you ain't drinkin' nothing, are you? You even old enough?"

Beth rolled her eyes at that but Carol spoke up before she could. "Oh ease up Daryl, the girl's only a few weeks away from twenty one. Besides, it's just a little wine, with as hard as she's been working lately, I'd say she deserves it."

Daryl only hummed in response and he's knew he was being hypocritical - off all the illegal things he has done and he's making a big deal out of serving alcohol to a twenty year old.

"What kinda work?" Daryl heard himself asking, once again his mouth speaking before he realized it.

Beth gave a tiny shrug and they both looked up as Martinez hollered across the bar, asking for another drink and Carol gave them an exasperated look along with an annoyed eye roll before she excused herself and walked away, already chastising Martinez before she even got close to him.

"I mean, she might be over exaggerating a little. I wait tables over at the diner part time and then when I'm not doing that I'm studying at the library or at school."

"What are ya going to school for?"

"Nursing."

He smirked then. "What? Ya plannin' on takin' over your Daddy's job?"

She gave him a knowing smile. "My Daddy is a _vet_ , Daryl."

"Right.  _Technically_."

She just shook her head then, a smile still on her lips and she looked back down into her textbook and he moved to sit in the stool beside her. It didn't seem to bother her either when he leaned more toward her, beginning to read over her shoulder and he only managed to read a few sentences before he was completely lost and he decided Carol was right - despite what Beth said - this girl deserved a damn  _bottle_  if she even so much as understood what half of that shit meant.

They are both quiet after that, him drinking his beer and her looking over her book, occasionally pulling out a highlighter and marking things up and he realized it was actually kind of nice, just sitting there next to her but that moment of bliss didn't last too long before there was a loud cackle of laughter and they both looked up to see two women -  _Heaters_ , as Merle often referred to them as  _"Look baby brother, some women are just there to get you hot and keep your bed warm"_  - who were beyond wasted, tripping over their feet and laughing loudly at the other.

When Daryl looked back down he saw Beth looking at them with a frown before she glanced back at her textbook and when the women decided to take a seat, keeping up a half slurred conversation and he noticed that the furrow between her brows refused to relax he got up and nudged her with his arm and she looked up at him with surprise.

"C'mon," he muttered and started walking away, refusing to look back and check that she was actually following him.

He could hear her footsteps though, and the sound of shuffling papers, once they turned down the dark hallway and he came to a stop in front of his door and he looked back at her to see her watching him curiously. He just shrugged as he pushed open the door and motioned her in, following her after and he couldn't help but shift nervously on his feet as he watched her looking around, taking everything in.

"This your room?" she asked with the surprise still in her voice and when he just nodded she continued. "I didn't realize you guys actually  _lived_  here."

He just shrugged again. "Most of 'em don't. I just like staying close, I guess. Plus, rent is cheap."

She gave him a smile at that and he watched then as she made her way over to his bed and dropped her books unceremoniously across the dark covers.

"Figured it'd be quieter back here. Who knows how long Maggie an' Glenn will be."

"You sure you don't mind?"

He shook his head, bringing his thumb up to pick at his nail. "Nah. I ain't even really in here much unless to sleep. There's a bathroom through that door there," he said then, motioning to the other wooden door on the far side of the room and then he glanced down at his feet. "You can come here whenever you want I guess, I reckon it's comfier than the library."

He wasn't sure what made him say that, why he suddenly was offering his place to this woman he barely knew but he sure as hell wasn't going to take anything back. Not after she rewarded him with one of the most radiant smiles he had ever seen before. He left after she thanked him, telling her it really wasn't no big deal and it wasn't until later, about an hour or so after he left her to her studying, that he realized what he had done, his mistake that wasn't really a mistake at all.

He needed his phone and when he walked into his room, he knew she would be in there but for some reason he wasn't expecting to find her sitting propped up in his bed, her tiny frame looking even tinier on his queen sized mattress. And she was once again curled over her book but she looked up when he came in and it suddenly hit him then - that if he could come home everyday to find Beth Greene cuddled up in his bed, long blonde hair spilling over his pillows and smooth pale legs tangled up in his sheets, well, it certainly wouldn't be the worst thing.

"Oh sorry, I know I probably shoulda asked but I just saw it laying on the chair over there and it's so cold in here," she shrugged and gave him a sheepish smile and for a moment he is confused, wondering just what the hell she is talking about but then she shifts, propping her book up better in her lap.

She's not only got her legs wrapped up in his sheets but she also managed to find one of his flannels, a faded red one that somehow still managed to have the sleeves attached. He vaguely remembered that he had worn it outside last night, wanting to go out for a late night smoke and it had been the first thing he had seen when he passed his closet and then once he got back into the room, he had shrugged it off, aimlessly tossing it on to the old recliner he had pushed into the corner of the room.

He thinks he mumbled some sort of response to her as he turned to grab his phone off the dresser, something about saying it wasn't a problem before he quickly left because it was in fact a  _big problem_. Little Beth Greene wearing his clothes and being in his bed and he knew that later, once Maggie was finally tracked down and her and Beth left for their apartment they had in town, he knew that he would lay down and her scent would still be there and really, he was completely fucked from that moment on.

Because that was the moment he really started to  _notice_  Beth Greene.

And that was how it all started really. From that night on, Beth Greene had sort of become a permanent presence around the clubhouse, or at least to his eyes. When she wasn't working at the diner or at school, she was there, studying in his room or she was at the bar, talking with Carol and even a few times he caught her dancing with Maggie, a drink in her small hand and a smile on her face that did nothing but root him where he stood because quite honestly, Beth Greene was the prettiest woman he's sure he has ever seen.

Then, one night she pulled him away from where he had been drinking with the guys, her hand tugging at his vest as she dragged him down the hallway. He wasn't exactly sure what he had been expecting but her telling him that  _this place was disgusting_  and  _needs a good clean_  and  _did you know there is only one roll of toilet paper left in the main bathroom_  and  _really,_  really _Daryl, you have a fully functioning kitchen; why can't we ever have food that isn't takeout_ , certainly was the last thing he thought he would hear coming from her.

Thinking back on it, he wasn't really sure how she managed to talk him into handing over his credit card and a few hours later, when he was sitting at the bar talking to Carol, he looked over in surprise to see Merle and Martinez barging through the door, dozens of grocery bags filled with food in their hands and loaves of bread tucked under their arms. A few other guys came in after them, carrying cleaning supplies, a mop and bucket, and all kinds of sprays, industrial size packs of paper towels and toilet paper and napkins and a whole variety of different kinds of air fresheners.

And then walked in little Beth Greene, her purse slung over her shoulder and the proudest little smirk on her lips and Daryl didn't even realize he had gotten up out of his stool and started walking toward her until he was standing right in front of her, crossing his arms against his chest and staring down at her as she looked up at him with grin.

"Since when did my guys turn into your personal lackeys?" he asked with tease in his tone and a twitch on his lips as he turned around slightly, watching his men all try and cram their way into the kitchen, yelling about where things need to go and to get the hell out of the other's way.

Her smile seemed to turn more innocent though he knew she was anything but. "Since I pulled up and asked them with a  _real_  sweet smile if they would help me bring all this stuff inside."

He couldn't help but snort. "Figures. Then again I shouldn't be surprised, these guys'll see anything with a set a great tits and a tight ass and they all but turn into love struck teenagers."

He could feel the heat rising on his neck even before he finished because he knew how that sounded and that wasn't what he meant at all - making it sound like he was saying that about _her_. And sure, maybe Beth Greene and  _her_  body and having it all tangled around  _his_  body was becoming a frequently occurring fantasy that would often plague him in his sleep as the nights went on but that certainly didn't mean he wanted her thinking that that was  _all_  he saw her as.

Before he even had anymore time to dwell on that though she was laughing beside him, an adorable (again with that word) little giggle that had his lips twitching regardless of his embarrassment.

"Well, I'm not sure how well you're doing in the, um,  _titty_  department Mr. Dixon," she started, her usually soft innocent voice taking on more of a sultry tone and suddenly, his lips wasn't the only thing twitching. "But I mean, your ass ain't too bad to look at."

The she was shrugging and walking away before he even had a chance to respond and thank  _fuck_  for that because what the hell was he even supposed to say to that? And he watched her as she swayed her way toward the kitchen and began ordering the men around while he just stood there, face as red as the tomato he sees sitting on the counter when he finds her still in the kitchen later, after she had managed to make three rounds of spaghetti and homemade garlic bread and he hadn't felt that well fed in probably his whole life - and judging by the moaning and groaning and hands on stomachs he saw as he walked in here, he knows he isn't alone in that - and she looks up as he walks in and he leaned against the counter as she gives him a smile before she started reaching for the bottle of disinfectant.

"Don't worry 'bout that, one'a the guys can take of cleanin' up."

"Oh, I don't mind," she shrugged and continued to reach for the bottle.

"Well I do, an' I'm tellin' ya to stop," he replied with a raised eyebrow and her hand froze mid-air. "Ya just made one of the best damn meals I think any of these guys had and I ain't gonna let ya clean up after us neither. Ya ain't a damn servant."

"Okay," she said with a sigh, stepping back and leaning against the counter opposite of him and they were both quiet for a beat before she spoke up again. "Hey I was thinkin' though, like I said, this kitchen _is_  fully functioning  _obviously_ , and, while I don't mind cooking when I can I was wondering if you would be interested in possibly hiring a cook or somethin'. I know a guy, and you wouldn't have to pay him that much so long as you give him one of them spare rooms in the back. He comes to the diner a lot and he is always askin' Jacqui for a job but he lives out of his car and if people found out, I guess it would be bad for business or somethin'. He's a real nice guy though, won't be a bother, or be too nosy or nothing."

And that was also how Theodore "T-Dog" Douglas became the club's own live-in cook. It was a good thing too, having him living at the clubhouse because it seemed like the men were always so hungry and it worked because T-Dog was always in the mood to cook. And the following weeks seemed to just breeze by. Business was good and they weren't having any problems with their partners and so he was around most of the time as Beth started tackling the clubhouse.

She cleaned that place top to bottom, side to side. She made the men actually  _do_  something beside sit there and drink and she had them replace the lights that had been burned out for weeks, toss out the stools that had been broken - some from bar fights, some just from being old as used too much - that had started piling up in the corner, he even walked in one day to see Merle holding a broom up in the air, sweeping out the corners of the ceilings to get rid of all the spider webs (which also then revealed her insane fear of spiders) and he couldn't help but smirk as he watched Beth all but boss around his brother and he knew then - though he had been picking up hints for quite a while now - that Beth Greene was no ordinary woman.

She had never given him back his credit card either - not that he actually asked for it - so when he came home from a weekend hunt to find that there was now a pool table near the middle of the room and a new set of dart boards along the wall he wasn't at all surprised. He wouldn't say the the clubhouse was in bad shape before she decided to do her remodel but by the time she was done, he certainly wasn't complaining. He no longer smelled the  _funk_  that no one ever could find the source of whenever they walked in and he noticed too that everyone else just seemed happier, like somehow she had rubbed off on all of them or something and it was said by more than one man there that Beth Greene was the best thing to happen to that place so far.

It was only a few months later when she finally received her nursing degree and got a job down at the local hospital - and Daryl is still amazed at how she had managed to do everything she did - and while things had being going good for a while, everyone knew that it wouldn't last long but even then, he was pretty sure neither of them expected  _him_  to be her first patient that she had off hospital grounds.

She had just coming in from having a shift at the hospital and he was grumbling at Carol, practically demanding that the woman give him a damn beer when Beth came up beside him and gasped, seeing the bloody towel he was clutching to his shoulder.

"What happened?" she questioned, immediately squeezing her way between him and Martinez so she could be right up next to him, her hands coming up to replace his own and he couldn't help but wince as she began to pull the towel away.

"Got shot, like a fucking rookie," Merle chuckled from his other side and Daryl turned to glare.

"Man shut up! This wouldn't have happened if ya had been a better lookout!"

"Well I certainly wasn't talkin' 'bout no animal when I told ya to  _duck_ , Darylina."

"Stop it," Beth snapped, her eyes flashing up to meet his and the bar went damn near silent. "Did ya at least call my Daddy or somethin'? Is he on his way?"

"Nah,  _chica_. He told us he wouldn't need it. I managed to get the bullet out and I think the bleeding has stopped." Martinez offered from beside them, smirking over at Daryl who was glaring at him now in return.

"It needs stitches," she said then, shaking her head and frowning and maybe it was because of the blood loss but he suddenly had the strong desire to reach up and run his finger along her lips. "Get to your room, now."

Her words were followed by a round a catcalls and boisterous laughter and once again he blamed the blood loss as he got up without a word and began to head toward the hallway, stumbling slightly and just catching a glimpse of Beth rolling her eyes and shaking her head as she began to follow him.

"Knock it off. I left a first aid kit in there the last time I was here."

There was another round of laughter, some whistling and he was pretty sure someone even started making obscene noises before she shut the door of his room and instructed him to sit down on the bed.

"Shirt off," she ordered as she headed for the closet and he hesitated as he watched her pull out a rather large black bag and he couldn't help but think that that was one hell of a first aid kit. "Oh c'mon, don't go gettin' all shy on me Mr. Dixon," she said once she turned around and saw him still sitting there, towel and shirt still on.

He grumbled and cursed - and cursed some more - as he pulled the fabrics from his skin and he could do nothing but watch as she seemed to transform before his eyes. She was in complete nurse mode and he was so lost in just staring at her that when she pulled away from him, ripping one last piece of tape from the roll she had in her hands, he realized he didn't even remember her cleaning him up or stitching him back together and just when she moved to step away from where she had been positioned between his legs, standing over him, he wasn't sure who was more surprised when his hands came up to grip her hips, keeping her in place.

"Ain't you gonna ask what happened?" he mumbled, knowing he should drop his hands but somehow not knowing  _how_.

She let out a long sigh, her sweet breath ruffling against his hair and he looked up to see her staring at him. "I'm not stupid, Daryl. I know - or at least, I have an _idea_  - of what you guys do. I'll make sure you and your guys stay alive and unless it's something that I need to know, or it's something that you  _want_  me to know, I ain't gonna ask and you don't have to tell."

"It's dangerous, bein' near me, letting you come here like I have been. I ain't a good man, the things I do, I do bad things, Beth." he whispered then and he knew it was pointless because he could tell, by the tone in her voice, that this was something she had thought a lot about and he was sure that no matter what he said, she wouldn't take back her words.

Her hand slid up his arm and he had to hold back a shudder as she looked down into his eyes. "I was talking to my Daddy about this and...some other things. He told me something, said it was something he told himself, keeps telling himself, whenever one of you would show up at his door. Whenever he would lie to the police. He said, 'The business is bad, but the people are good.' You  _are_  a good man, Daryl Dixon. When you're here, with your family and your club, when you go out and do what you need to do to protect them, you're a good man. And when you're with  _me_ , you are a good man. I don't need to know anything else besides that, I don't  _want_  to. I know  _you_  and anything else that happens outside of that, it's doesn't matter."

"You're wrong," he murmured, shaking his head. "It  _does_  matter, it should."

"It doesn't," she argued, her lips lifting in a small smile and when her hand came up to push back his hair, he could see it in her eyes, she meant every word. "And maybe...maybe I don't wanna be right. Maybe I just  _don't_  care. Maybe I still want you despite everything." he saw the blush forming on her cheeks and he swallowed, his hands tightening on her hips, pulling her closer to him.

"Do you?" he questioned with a rough voice, because even though he already knew the answer, he wanted to make sure, he wanted her to make sure that she knew just what she was getting into.

She was already leaning in when he heard the whisper of her breath. "I do."

Then her lips were on his, or his were on hers - he wasn't exactly sure who was the one who had closed that final distance but all he could feel was her lips, moving against his own and it was like he'd gotten shot all over again. His body was shuddering against the sensations, of finally knowing what it truly felt like to be touching her like this after months of imagining, and he pulled her into his lap, placing her legs on either side of his as she moved her hands up to cup his face, holding his head like she was afraid he would pull away if she let go but when he felt the first tiny slip of her tongue against his lips, he already knew he wasn't going anywhere.

In the end, it was her who pulled away first, panting and gasping for breath and her pupils blown wide. Her cheeks and lips were flushed and his hands were still on her skin, having somehow managed to make their way up under her shirt and he could feel the goosebumps that rose on her flesh as his fingertips skimmed higher along her sides.

"Someone should stay with you tonight, to make sure you don't go into shock," her voice was breathless and he is actually kind of impressed that she managed to speak a full sentence with the way her chest is pressed and heaving against his.

He couldn't help the smirk that formed on his lips. "You offerin' to stay the night, Nurse Greene?"

She managed to get a grip on his hair and he let out a groan when she tugged on it, her own lips lifting in a less than innocent smile. "I can. If you want me to."

Her voice dropped to a whisper, her eyes leaving his and he was already pulling her closer to him, not liking the tone of her voice, like she actually had any reason to believe that this was a one sided thing going on between them.

His voice was gruff when he spoke again and his shoulder was throbbing but it was nothing but a dull ache compared to the fire Beth Greene had set to the rest of his body - a fire he couldn't help but hope would never go out.

"Yeah. I want you."

...

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I haven't felt this way about this story in a while so thank you for the support because it is just encouraging me on!
> 
> This is just the first of many chapters that will involve Beth and Daryl's relationship and the dynamic of it so don't worry...one of the good things about this being more a collection of one shots rather than a sequence of events is that I can play around and jump around in the time line (but don't worry I will be sure to include hints so as you are not completely lost!)
> 
> I'm thinking the next chapter will focus more on the club and how it came to be like it is now...unless you guys want to see something else first!
> 
> Thank you for reading and please leave a review, they never fail to make me smile! :)
> 
> *Chapter title taken from The Civil War's "Poison & Wine"


	4. you want a martyr, i'll be one

...

She supposes that there is a part of her that should be afraid...and then she can't help but wonder if she should be afraid that she  _isn't_  afraid.

She knows what it means, when they get a call from one of the guys and they tell them all to congregate to the clubhouse, to get all the families and lock them down, no one else is allowed in once everyone is accounted for and no one is let out until they are given the all clear. It means that there is a threat, that quite possibly, they are all in danger of being hunted down and with Daryl and a few other guys still missing, she knows that the possibility of one of them being hurt, is even greater.

She's not afraid though. Anxious, yes. Worried, of course; but afraid, no. This isn't her first lock down and she's been a part of this club for almost three years now - a year as just Beth, Maggie's sister and now it's been two as Daryl's Old Lady - and she knows the drill. She knows that some people will cry and some will get angry, demanding what the hell is going on. Then there are people like her, people who see this as just another day and yeah, she might have to call off work and she won't get the best night's sleep - especially if Daryl doesn't get back by then - but being here, in this place surrounded by all the people she cares about, surrounded by the family she has accepted as an extension of her own, she feels so much safer than she would if she had just been back at home in her and Daryl's cabin, alone.

She takes a quick survey of the crowded room, sees Maggie talking with Karen - Martinez's Old Lady - and she has a hand on Maggie's belly, both women talking excitedly about what Beth can only assume is the new addition that will be ariving about seven months from now and she can't help but smile. She sees her Daddy over at the bar, having a conversation with Carol and T-Dog - the latter who must have just come out of the kitchen after having managed to scrounge up enough food to feed the new arrivals.

She nods her head, seeing that everyone was taken care of and then makes her way to the kitchen. T-Dog was a lot like her in the fact that he hated having a messy kitchen and the counters were nearly sparkling as she headed over to the set of coffee brewers and went to work on making a fresh batch of the caffeinated liquid, knowing that they were undoubtedly in for a long night. As the coffee started brewing she looks around and spots a large bag of chocolate chips and so she decides to go ahead and do something to get her mind off of what exactly could be happening with Daryl and the club.

She has just poured herself a cup of coffee when T-Dog comes back in, grinning when he sees the giant bowl of cookie dough she has started to prepare. He immediately moves in to help her, grabbing the pans and aluminum foil out of the cabinet. They are quiet as they work, both familiar with working along the other's presence in the years they have been here and while T-Dog mostly handled the cooking, there were a few nights Beth stepped in, giving him a break.

"You think you'll ever get used to it?" T-Dog speaks up and she was so engrossed with scooping the cookie dough onto a pan, she jumps.

"What?" she questions, both because she wasn't sure she heard him correctly and also because she is confused by the question.

T-Dog shrugs. "I don't know, just, things being like this. I mean, I know when you first got me this job you gave me warnings, said there were going to be things I wouldn't and  _couldn't_ understand. It's just weird is all, that just by me being here,  _cooking_ , it puts me in possible danger."

"No one is forcing you to stay."

She doesn't mean for the words to come out as harsh as they do but at the same time, she doesn't regret it. She  _did_  warn him before she even told him that Daryl might be willing to hire him. She told him how things were and that he would have to be oblivious to most things that went on around him. He was here to cook food and he would have a roof over his head, money in his pocket and anything else besides that didn't matter. He had accepted it willingly and she knows he had thought it over, took a few days to really consider it.

"I know that; I didn't mean anything by it, Beth," he says and she lets out a long, weary sigh when she hears the hesitance in his voice.

"I know. I'm sorry, T, I just...Daryl's not back yet," she says and her voice drops so low toward the end that she wonders if he has even heard her.

He nods though and reaches his hand out, giving her shoulder a reassuring squeeze. "He'll be okay. They all will."

She nods and then gives him a smile and they go back to the raw cookies resting on the counter and she has only just managed to place the first batch into the oven when she hears a commotion from the main room and she perks up when she hears Merle's booming voice.

"Beth! Where's Beth?"

She is just stepping around the table when Merle bursts through the swinging door, his face grim and his hands covered in blood. Her heart immediately leaps in her chest, knowing that something has happened without him saying it.

"Need ya in the garage, doll face."

She's nodding as she sets the oven mitt down and she turns to look at T-Dog as Merle begins to head back out the door.

"Please don't burn my cookies."

He gives her a look of mock offense and she manages another small smile before she is pushing through the door as well, looking for Merle's large frame just as he is looking back at her and he paves a way through the anxious crowd. She ignores the voices, asking what happened and if everyone was okay and she keeps her own questions at bay, even if she can't help but be worried as to why Daryl hadn't been the one to come find her.

They finally make it outside and they both break into a slight jog as they cross the parking lot to the garage. She sees most of the guys' bikes scattered, parked in an obvious hurry and she can't help the small rush of breath that escapes her when she sees Daryl's, front and center. When they make it to the garage she spots the large black van the guys used when they had to bring certain things that they couldn't carry on their bikes, often driven by prospects who had yet to earn their patches to ride along with the other members.

She finds herself thinking back to this morning, when Daryl had kissed her goodbye and said they were only bringing a few goods to one of their sister charters, if she remembers correctly it had been Dale's. Something obviously went wrong through and as Merle leads her around to where the back two doors of the van had been thrown open she once again feels relief when she sees Daryl there, covered in blood up to his elbows and some type of wound bleeding from his hairline but otherwise, he was sitting up and  _alive_.

He looks at her with just as much relief as she seems to feel when he sees her but he doesn't leave his position of where he is bent over Martinez, holding a blood soaked towel against the unconscious man's abdomen.

"Zack," Beth calls as she looks up to see Tyrese rushing over with one of the various medical bags she has stashed around the clubhouse and the young prospect looks up at her with surprise, his eyes having been glued toward the scene in the back of the van. "Go keep watch at the entrance; Karen's here and she doesn't need to see him like this."

The kid nods and does as she says and Beth takes a deep breath before she takes the bag from Tyrese and climbs up into the van. She immediately shuts off her emotions, doing this, knowing Martinez like she does, like she knows all of the guys, when she has to do this, she completely shuts down. Daryl calls it her  _nurse mode_ , where the only thing she thinks about is making sure this  _patient_  lives.

"We need to move 'im?" Merle asks once he makes sure she has safely climbed in.

"It's a flat surface, should be fine. Let me just focus on stopping the bleeding first. What happened?"

"Gunshot."

It's Daryl who answers and she isn't surprised when she hears his voice is just as emotionless as hers.

"Range?" she asks, brushing her fingers along Daryl's slick hands and he gets the hint and pulls away, allowing her the space she needs.

"Least thirty feet or so, I reckon," Merle answers. "Small caliber."

She nods again and looks up to see Daryl is watching her. "Help me lift him? Need to see if it's a through and through."

"S'not," Tyrese answers from his position beside Merle. "I'm the one who got 'im in the van. Didn't see 'nother wound on his back."

"Okay," she says with a sigh and then looks at Daryl again who is calmly waiting for her instructions. "Gonna have to dig the bullet out before I patch him up."

Daryl nods and then when she pulls the towel away they immediately go to work. As she is working on Martinez, she can't help but find her mind wandering again, wondering if she should once again be afraid. Daryl is there beside her and this isn't the first time he has assisted her in something like this, in saving one of their brother's lives and she no longer has to describe the type of tool she needs, him already knowing the names of all of them and he has things ready before she even asks for them. What most people would consider to be a freak accident is pretty much just another day for them and yet, she can't imagine her life being any different than it is now.

And she is  _okay_  with that.

The bullet is deep but thankfully, it hasn't punctured any major organs and she finds it rather quickly, though things do get a little tricky when Martinez wakes up. Daryl immediately abandons his position of assisting her and jumps to hold the man down, knowing that if he were to move the wrong way it could cause Beth to do more damage than the bullet ever did. Merle hops in then, taking Daryl's place and after a few calming words she manages to get Martinez to relax, him only flinching occasionally and when she is finally done, having stitched him up and bandaged, she all but sags against the metal siding of the van.

Martinez had passed out again just before she finished stitching him and the man is lying there, his breathing a bit ragged but otherwise fine and she looks up to see the Dixon brothers across from her, both of them sitting similar to her position, backs against the siding and Daryl catches her eye, his legs pulled up to his chest and his blood covered hands dangling from where his forearms were resting on his knees, and he nods toward Martinez.

"He gonna be okay?"

Beth nods. "I'll have to keep an eye on him obviously, make sure there is no signs of infection or other complications but otherwise, his vitals are fine for now."

Daryl closes his eyes and nods and Beth can practically see the tension leaving his body. She knows how this affects him, having one of his brothers, his  _family_ , put at risk and she knows he won't be letting her leave his side for the next few days - he never does when something like this happens - and despite the reasoning behind it, she can't help but be grateful.

"Ya'll should go on and get cleaned up, I'll keep an eye on him, get a few of the guys to help me get him inside," Tyrese says and Beth is already climbing toward the exit before he is finished.

"What happened to you?" Beth questions in a soft voice as she looks up at Daryl once he has climbed out of the van, her hand automatically reaching up to brush the hair away from where she still saw blood dripping from somewhere along his hairline but once she realizes her hands are still covered in Martinez's blood, she stops, dropping her hand with a frown and Daryl just shakes his head.

Merle heads toward the clubhouse while Daryl motions for Beth to follow him toward the garage office. They stop at the small clean up station and take turns scrubbing their hands against the warm water pouring from the sink. Daryl squirts a glob of soap in her hands and when Beth moves to stand in front of him, she watches as the water runs from her hands, first a startling red and then a faded pink but not yet running clear and she is just about to reach for more soap when she feels Daryl press up against her from behind, his arms coming around to find her hands and it isn't until his hands wrap around her own that she realizes she is shaking.

"I got you, baby girl," he whispers against her hair, his nose nuzzling along her ear and he leans in further, inhaling deeply and she feels herself relax against him.

"I need to look at your head," she speaks after a moment, after watching Daryl scrub both of their hands clean.

He nods and then grabs a towel from the shelf above the skin and he places it in her hands before he once again leads her to the office. He takes a seat behind the desk and after grabbing the first aid kit on the wall, she makes her way over to him, propping herself up against the desk in front of him and he slides himself closer to her, slotting his legs between hers and he brings his hands up to rest on her hips before he slowly begins to slide them up and down along the outside of her thighs and she can't help but find the motion soothing as she pushes his blood matted hair away from his forehead and she frowns when she finally sees the gash along his hairline.

"What happened?"

He shrugs and even though she can feel his eyes on her, possibly waiting for a reaction, she keeps her eyes on the task of cleaning and stitching him up.

"We got ambushed, people got all turned around and it was a fuckin' mess. Good thing Andrea's got shit for aim though."

"You got shot?" she questions, her hands pausing in their movement. "And by  _Andrea_?" she adds, thinking of the older blonde woman who didn't have any real involvement with the club other than being treated like a daughter to the kind old president of their sister charter.

Daryl shrugs again. "Just a graze."

She shakes her head, disapproving, and once she has placed a bandage along Daryl's wound he doesn't hesitate to pull her into his lap and she settles in against him, resting her head on his shoulder and her hand comes up to grip the leather of his vest in her fist and he leans his head down on her own, hisses slightly when he brushes his newly bandaged skin and she feels the rise of his chest as he once again inhales deeply, seeming to breathe her in, to smother himself in her - he's told her before, how when things like this happens, all he wants is to be near her, how she helps him  _put it away_.

"Is everyone else okay?" she asks after a moment has passed, after she feels him relaxing beneath her and she knows they should go back inside, to reassure everyone else that they were okay but sitting here, in this office just being all wrapped up in him after worrying nearly all day, she couldn't find it in her to care about anyone else in that moment.

He lets out a long sigh, nods his head, and her hair ruffles with his breath. "Yeah. Martinez got the worst of it, a'course. Guy just loves to be center of attention." she feels herself smiling at that before he continues. "Gonna have to check back in with Dale though, find out all I can about this guy. Calls himself  _The Governor_  or some shit, guess he had a thing with Andrea and when she ended it, he blamed Dale and the club or somethin'. Only managed to get a few words in before the bastard showed up and started shooting."

"You think he'll come here? Track you guys down?"

Daryl shrugs and she knows she won't get much more of an answer from him. She nods and moves to snuggle in closer against him.

"If he does, we'll handle it. Ain't got nothin' to worry 'bout though. As long as I'm here, I won't let anything happen to you."

It's a quiet promise breathed against her skin and she feels it down to her bones. It isn't the first time he has said it to her and each time, she finds herself believing him even more, if that were possible. She trusted her life to Daryl Dixon a long time ago and she has no desire to sever that trust, ever.

This was her life and as long as Daryl was in it, she didn't care what else happened. She thinks about what had been running through her head when she was patching up Martinez, on how this sort of thing just didn't really seem like a big deal like it should be treated as and then she finds herself thinking back to the conversation she just had with T-Dog in the kitchen not too long ago.

_You think you'll ever get used to it?_

She didn't answer that question earlier and even now, she doesn't have to think much about it, about if she would ever get  _used_  to the consequences that came with choosing this life she has, being with Daryl, being involved with the club.

Because she already  _was_.

She lifts her head up and grabs Daryl's chin, tilting him down toward her so she could press her lips against his, kissing him with fervid conviction.

...

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so glad you guys are enjoying this story as much as I am! Right now, it seems to be the only thing I can write for at the moment. As always, thank you for reading and your endless support, it never ceases to amaze me.
> 
> I also love what you guys have to say about this and I am taking all your suggestions and wants for future chapters into consideration so please leave me a review and keep them coming! :)
> 
> *Chapter title taken from Pierce The Veil's "King For a Day"


	5. and this is the moment that i live for

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm kind of on the fence about this chapter, mostly because it took me forever to write it but there are certain parts I love about this so hopefully you guys enjoy it as well! :)

 

* * *

He can't help but frown when he wakes up in his bed alone, especially when he knows Beth had been there with him not too long ago. He knows she had spent the night there - like she usually did nowadays - the fact that he was still naked and tangled in the sheets further proved that but her side of the bed was empty, the warmth of her body not even lingering so he knows she's been gone for awhile. He groans as he sits up, muscles popping as he stretches and he checks the time on his phone, his brow furrowing more as he realizes it's only a little past eight in the morning and there was no reason Beth shouldn't still be here, tangled up with him.

He gets up and heads for the bathroom, his frown deepening when he notices the walls of the shower are wet. Somehow his girl had managed to not only slip from his grasp but also showered and he hadn't woken up for any of it and he wonders when his reflexes had started to dull because usually the slightest noise would wake him and he usually feels it right when Beth tries to get up, often reaching his arm out and wrapping it around her to try and keep her there just a little bit longer because after years of sleeping alone and being alone, he couldn't get enough of having her warm little body curled up around his.

Once he's showered and dressed into faded jeans and he shrugs his leather vest over his signature sleeveless flannel shirt, he laces up his boots before he opens the door to his room and makes his way out toward the main room of the clubhouse. The smell of bacon immediately hits his senses and when he hears the sound of Beth's musical laughter coming from back in the kitchen, he relaxes, taking a seat at the bar and he looks up just as Beth walks out through the swinging door, a steaming plate of food in one hand and a mug of what he assumes to be coffee in the other and she instantly bursts into a smile when she sees him sitting there.

She's dressed in one of those long flowy skirts that go all the way down to her ankles, a pair of strappy sandals on her tiny feet and he swallows when his eyes travel further up as she makes her way over to him, the smooth, pale skin of her belly peeking at him below the light colored crop top she wore and he suddenly remembers why he was so exhausted lately. Beth has been sleeping here at the clubhouse, in his room, for the past few weeks now but most nights, they hadn't exactly been  _sleeping_.

"Mornin' sleepyhead," Beth says as she sets the plate of food and mug down in front of him, smile still bright as she leans over the counter top, placing a quick kiss on his cheek. "I was just gonna come get you."

He lets out a small grunt. "Didn't even hear you leave," he grumbles, lifting the mug and taking a long pull of the steamy beverage.

"I tried to be extra quiet, didn't want to wake you," she says and then her smile turns less innocent, more coy. "And I figured you deserve the rest after last night."

He hums in the back of his throat, trying to ignore the way he can feel the tips of his ears warming. "You're wearin' me out, girl." he mutters, voice low enough that only she hears and when her cheeks burst into a pretty pink color he can't help but smirk.

"Well, I mean, I don't  _have_  to spend the night here every night, I could start goin' back to my apartment."

He narrows his eyes. "Don't you dare."

This time she is the one to give him a smirk, a mischievous angel standing in front of him. "Yes sir, Mr. Dixon."

With that she is practically waltzing away, disappearing back into the kitchen and he is left there with a dumbfounded look on his face. Partly because one, the girl,  _his_  girl, knew exactly what she was doing to him using his name like that and two, he is also pretty sure he just inadvertently asked her to move it with him and she didn't even hesitate. He couldn't help but shake his head then, bringing the coffee mug back up to his lips, just the tiniest hint of a smirk threatening to form on his lips.

They were having a barbecue later that day, Dale's charter coming by to join in as well. There wasn't any particular reason, other than of course that business was once again good, no rivalries or threats to worry about for the moment. It was a rare moment to have these days and it had really been Beth's idea to have everyone come by and of course, he was pretty sure he would never be able to say  _no_  to Beth Greene so he made the calls and here he was, sitting outside at one of the picnic tables, cigarette between his lips and a beer in his hand as he looked over at Dale, seeing the old man smirking at him as he looked around.

"I'm quite proud of you son, I knew you could turn this club around for the better." he says and Daryl gives a slight nod.

There was a time when the club wasn't always like this, where Daryl avoided it as much as possible and it wasn't until Merle became president that he had reluctantly joined, his brother claiming that he needed his baby brother there by his side, his VP, the only one he could really trust. Then, when Merle still couldn't get the club out of the hole his predecessor, Joe had buried them in, and half the club was arrested and whisked off to prison, Merle had somehow, someway, found reason and handed the club over to Daryl.

"Wasn't too hard, once I got the rest'a Joe's men outta here. No more drugs, focused on our legit businesses more than the others." He shrugs.

Dale is still smiling as he shakes his head. "I sometimes forget how much you hate being praised."

There's a teasing tone to the old man's voice and Daryl feels the tips of his ears begin to warm, grumbling incoherently under his breath.

"I wasn't just talking about business either," Dale speaks up after a moment and Daryl looks over to see him glancing around them. "This place, you really brought some life back into it. Used to be just some nasty biker bar before. Looks good."

Daryl snorts, noting the hints of sarcasm in Dale's statement. "Naw, that sure as hell wasn't me." Daryl explains, taking a swig of his beer. "An' that's not even me bein' me or whatever. All'a this," he says, gesturing to the air around them. "That was all  _her_."

Both men look over to where Beth is standing with a bunch of the other women. There is a baby on her hip - Daryl's not sure who's - and she's laughing, listening to whatever story one of the ladies are telling and occasionally she'll glance down, coo and smile at the baby in her arms and Daryl always felt like Beth Greene just had this light about her but looking at her now, he swears his girl is practically  _glowing_. He takes note of the baby in her arms again and Daryl suddenly finds himself enjoying the sight, it doesn't  _actually_  terrify him, his girl with a baby.

 _That_  however, realizing that he realized such a thing, has him lighting up another cigarette because not only was it way too soon to start imagining Beth holding a baby, a baby with her blonde hair and his blue eyes, but Daryl had never,  _ever_  once in his life ever had those kind of thoughts before. Not until he met her.

"Yeah she is certainly somethin' else, that Beth Greene," Dale comments, his tone admiring and Daryl just nods numbly. "I will admit though, I was a little surprised, hearing about you two. One, because she is Hershel Greene's daughter and two, well, son, I guess I just never imagined you havin' an Old Lady."

Daryl can't help but smirk. "Me neither. Not until her." He has to look away from the knowing smile on Dale's lips and his eyes land on Beth again and he frowns now. "But, it ain't like that, not yet, she ain't my Old Lady."

"Well, why not? Women like Beth Greene, they only come around once in a lifetime, son."

"Yeah, I know." Daryl replies almost immediately, nodding his head slightly and he feels the corner of his mouth lift up in a smile as he watches Beth suddenly break out into giggles from where she stood only a few feet away from him.

Dale chuckles from beside him and gets up, patting Daryl on the back as he goes to head back inside and Daryl stands up too when he sees the group of women Beth had been talking to also begin to leave, Beth handing the baby back to whom Daryl assumes is its mother and when he reaches her it is just her and Andrea. He slides up behind Beth, wrapping his arms around her middle and pulling her back into him so she is resting against his chest and her hands come up to wrap around his wrists, keeping him there.

"Hey," he mumbles, giving a nod to Andrea who smirks at him, noting his unusual display of affection with a raised brow.

"Hey yourself stranger," she says and he smirks. "Since you're here, now I can talk to both of you. I mean, when I first saw you Beth, no offense, I thought it was a joke. But I see it now, you two are good for each other. And you are definitely the kind of Old Lady someone like Dixon here needs.

He feels Beth stiffen slightly in his arms over Andrea's words, more precisely, the  _Old Lady_  comment because much like he told Dale, she wasn't exactly his Old Lady. They were together, had been for a few months now but that conversation hadn't come up yet. He knew a part of her had to realize though that he had no intentions of ever letting her go, she was a smart woman, Beth Greene, and in the years he has known her, as both his friend and now something more, she was always good at picking things up, of figuring out what he was saying without having to say it. She had to know. Maybe that was why the next words came out of his mouth without any hesitation.

"Yeah, she ain't too bad."

And just like that, Beth relaxed, looking over her shoulder at him with an almost blinding smile. She was his Old Lady. And later on, when he made the announcement in front of the club, no one even batted an eye.

Beth Greene was now Daryl Dixon's Old Lady.

And then later on, after every one had left and gone their separate ways and they were now lying in Daryl's bed, her head on his chest and her finger's tracing invisible patterns against his skin, he wasn't surprised when she spoke.

"So, does this mean I need to get a tattoo now?" she asks, her voice more curious than anything and Daryl lifts his hand up to run it through her hair.

"Don't gotta do nothin' you don't wanna do."

She lifts her head then, to bring her blue gaze to his. "I thought that's how it works though? I'm not really your Old Lady until I get your ink?"

Daryl can't help the lazy smile that forms on his lips as he shrugs. "Don't need to get no tattoo to prove you're mine. You're my Old Lady 'cause I say you are, Beth, and if anyone needs to be reminded'a that, they can come talk to me 'bout it."

She smiles then, one of those blinding smiles that nearly takes his breath away and she leans down, connecting her lips to his. She pulls away quickly, much to Daryl's disappointment and looks at him, her eyes softening and a slight blush begins to paint her cheeks as she stares down at him.

"I want to get a tattoo though, I want everyone to know that I belong to you and only you, Daryl Dixon."

This time he was the one to pull her down to him, his lips crashing against hers. Neither one of them stopped until they were breathless and panting against the other and she met his gaze once again, this time a hint of mischief lingering along her baby blues.

"I'm not tired," she whispers, her fingers ghosting against his jaw and he smirks in reply, raising a brow. "No, don't look at me like that," she says with a giggle, shaking her head at him. "Let's get outta here, go for a ride?"

He turns his head to look at the bright light of his alarm clock. "It's almost three in the morning, girl."

She raises her brow this time. "Is that past your bedtime,  _old man_?" she teases and then lets out a squeal when he squeezes her hips playfully in retailation. "C'mon, let's go on an adventure, ride to no where, watch the sunrise, make love in the middle of the forest. We can do anythin'."

So that was how they ended up on some back road in the dark of early morning, her arms wrapped around him as she let out a laugh - sometimes he thinks his girl just might like riding more than he does. They spent most of the dark morning just riding, letting the moonlight guide them and then he brought them to this one spot, where there was a small waterfall and an incredible view of the town, they made love with the sun rising above them and then later, after they had stopped at some small diner for breakfast, he came to stop outside of his favorite tattoo shop, already having called in a favor.

"What are we doin'?" she asks as she climbs off behind him, her lips already lifted in a knowing smile.

He smirks. "You been drinkin' too much moonshine without me, girl? What's it look like?"

She grins then, beaming, and she jumps up on her toes to place a quick kiss against his lips. They go into the shop and Daryl can't help but smirk when he sees Tara slumped over her desk, a coffee in her hand even as soft snores came from her lips. Beth giggles and heads over to her and she barely touches the other girl's shoulder when she jumps up, nearly spilling her coffee everywhere.

"What? I'm up!" she gasps and Daryl lets out a chuckle that is met with a glare, and a yawn. "God, you two a fucking crazy. Couldn't just schedule something for a normal time?" she complains then, ushering them toward her work station.

"Ain't nothing normal about us," Daryl shrugs and Tara snorts in response.

They spend the next hour there, Beth telling her about the hospital and how she's pretty sure Maggie and Glenn are going to start trying for a baby sometime soon. Daryl tells her that business is good, both businesses, and when Tara casually brings up her applying at the police academy, her and Daryl share a knowing look, and he smirks, a breath of a laugh escaping his lips.

And when they leave there, Beth with his initials now tattooed on the side of her left hand ring finger and him with her name tattooed across his chest, right over his heart, they climb back onto the bike, head back for the clubhouse and quietly lock themselves back into Daryl's room. They collapse onto the bed in a mess of tangled limbs and fall asleep in the other's arms.

Daryl now lifts up her left hand that had been resting on his chest. He runs his rough finger along the ink that has faded slightly - normal for a hand tattoo - and he thinks about how they should get it touched up soon. His finger then goes to the top of the diamond ring that was now sitting on his girl's finger, a ring he had slid on himself almost a month ago now. It wasn't big or anything, nothing flashy - even though he did have the money for such a thing, he knew Beth didn't want something like that - but she loved it and that was all that mattered.

He feels her stir against him and she lets out a quiet hum as she stretches against him, sliding her fingers in between his and lacing them together as she looks up at him, her eyes still glassy with sleep and a tired, beautiful smile on her lips.

"Mornin'," she mumbles.

"Mornin'," he repeats, leaning down to place a kiss on her temple.

"You been up long? Coulda woke me," she says, once again stirring against him, sliding her self further up his body so she can turn and face him, bracing her arm against his chest, her other hand coming up to smooth away his hair off his forehead.

"Nah," he says in an almost sigh. "Just thinkin' is all." he explains and then shrugs, shifting her slightly and she gives him a sweet smile.

"And what were you thinkin' about Mr. Dixon?"

He pauses slightly, his words getting caught in his throat because he was prepared to just shrug again and tell her it was  _nothing_  but then, he realized it wasn't. Because he had woken up thinking about the time they had gotten their tattoos, back to when he first made her his Old Lady and that just wasn't nothing. It was the start of everything, her, changing his life and making it better, a million times better than he ever imagined, than he ever thought he deserved.

Beth Greene wasn't just nothing to him.

She was his everything.

And, sometimes, he still couldn't believe she was Beth  _Dixon_  now.

"You know, I ain't never much liked my last name...'til it was your last name too."

It was a thought that just came to him, hearing her say his name like that, and he didn't plan on saying it out loud and Daryl knows sometimes, he doesn't say the right things, but watching Beth, watching the way her mouth falls open just barely, how her eyes widen and begin to sparkle in the morning sun rise peeking through their window, he knows that letting that thought slip out, into the space between them and letting her know what he often fails to express to her through words, how much he loves her and wants her, how he can't imagine his life without her, he knows it was probably one of the best sort of mistakes he has ever done.

They've been through a lot, him and his girl. There have been times where he was sure she was going to leave, where this life he lived, the life she accepted and worked her way into would be too much for her. Then there were others times, times when he failed her, when she was taken from him and he nearly lost her and every time, no matter what happens, she always comes back to him, always stays with him and he doesn't understand why, doesn't know how a man like him has earned the gift of this woman in front of him but he'll be damned to even question it anymore, just like he knew that there was no way anyone could take her from him, not anymore, not after last time, not when she still has nightmares and she hardly sings anymore.

They were in this together now, the rings on their fingers just a simple reminder of what the two of them have known for a while now.

It was him and his girl, against the world.

...

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm thinking next chapter will be when Beth's gets taken (from Daryl's POV, because idk why but his POV just comes easier to me) unless I get inspired to write another scene.
> 
> Thank you for reading and please review! :)
> 
> *Chapter title taken from Story of the Year's "Anthem of Our Dying Day"

**Author's Note:**

> this universe is inspired by "Sons of Anarchy" meaning mostly that there will be twists on your favorite characters...Daryl isn't always going to be a nice guy and Beth isn't as innocent as she is usually portrayed (if it helps you can picture S5 badass!Beth because that is what I imagine) There isn't one great big story to tell either.
> 
> How I've decided to write this story it will be more of a collection one shots all set within this universe.
> 
> *Story title taken from All Time Low's "Time bomb"  
> Chapter title taken from Major Lazer's "Lean On"
> 
> Thank you for reading and please review! :)


End file.
